Poor hand hygiene compliance is reportedly a major cause of the spread of hospital acquired infections (HAIs). Roughly 2.1 million HAIs lead to over 100,000 deaths and cost the healthcare system roughly $4.5 billion, annually. Despite the importance of hand hygiene compliance, providers reportedly only practice good hand hygiene between 25-60% of the time.
Therefore, there is a long felt but unmet need for a system or method that improves hand hygiene compliance. Further, there is need for a system or method that tracks and collects hand hygiene compliance data. Various embodiments of the present systems and methods recognize and address the foregoing considerations.